Turtle Temper
Turtle Temper is the third episode of the first season. Plot The Turtles are waiting on a roof to catch the Kraang before they can break into a lab. Out of boredom, Michelangelo pokes Raphael's head until Raf gets annoyed and they start fighting. Leonardo tells them to be quiet, but their noise draws a human named Vic to the roof, and he sees the Turtles. He accuses them of breaking his satellite dish and insults them, making Raf even more angry. Their yelling attracts the Kraang's attention, a fight breaks out and Vic records the whole thing on his video phone. Raf tries to get the video from Vic but he gets away, and the Turtles are forced to retreat when they hear fire trucks coming. Then in the sewer Splinter lectures Raf for letting his anger at Vic endanger their mission. As a training exercise, Splinter has the other Turtles shoot suction cup arrows at Raf, and the first time he dodges all the arrows easily. But the second time, Splinter has the Turtles repeat the same process while insulting Raf, and he ends up covered in arrows. After this, Splinter tells the Turtles they must get the video from Vic through reason instead of force. The Turtles find Vic and Raf tries his best to politely ask him for the video on his, but Vic demands to be paid a million dollars for it and refuses to hand it over. Raf loses his patience and tries to threaten the man into cooperating, but once again his yelling attracts the Kraang. Another fight breaks out, but Raf ditches his brothers to keep arguing with Vic. This time the Kraang get away with Vic as their prisoner. Seeing that Raf and his temper have become a liability, Leo sends him home while he, Donatello and Mikey track the bad guys down. At home, Raf complains to Spike about his problems. Splinter appears and tells him a story about his past. When he was a young man, he and his friend Oroku Saki both loved the same woman, Tang Shen. One day, a jealous Saki insulted Yoshi in front of Tang Shen, and Yoshi struck him down in his anger. After that their rivalry grew into intense hatred, and eventually lead to the death of Tang Shen. Raf says that Splinter had no choice but to get angry when Shredder insulted him. Splinter replies that he could have chosen not to let the insults anger him, but instead he chose the opposite. Then he asks Raf what kind of choice he will make. Meanwhile, Leo, Donnie and Mikey track the Kraang to an old building with a massive tank full of mutagen inside. They find Vic tied to a chair, and the Kraang are plotting to keep his video so they can learn more about the Turtles. As the Turtles try to save Vic, he loudly refuses to leave without his phone, giving them away to their enemies. In the battle that follows, Vic manages to get his phone back while a spider is on it, just as a stray laser breaks the mutagen tank and covers him in it. He mutates into a huge spider monster, and the Kraang retreat in fear. Blaming the Turtles for his transformation, he attacks them and Mikey promptly dubs him "Spider Bytez". Spider Bytes proves to be a formidable foe and the Turtles are outmatched, but the tables are turned when Raf arrives. Remembering Splinter's advice, he is able to ignore Spider Bytez's insults and fight him effectively. The Turtles make a comeback and succeed in destroying the video phone. Spider Bytez retreats into the night, swearing revenge. Characters Main characters: * The Turtles ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo Supporting characters: * Splinter/Hamato Yoshi (Hamato, no lines, in flashback only) Villains: * Vic/Spider Bytez (first appearance; mutates) * The Kraang ** Norman Kraangenhoffers * Shredder/Oroku Saki (no lines, flashback only) Other characters: * Spike (no lines) * Tang Shen (no lines, flashback) Locations * New York City ** Vic's apartment (only appearance) ** Turtles' lair *** Kitchen ** Killer Cookie Fortune Cookie Co. ** Ziga's Auto Body * Japan (flashback only) Objects * Vic's phone (only appearance; destroyed) * Kraang guns * Kuro Kabuto (flashback only) * Refrigerator * Kraangdroids Vehicles * Kraangs' truck Cast Notes/trivia Category:Episodes